Tu, Yo y Ellos que?
by Goomy bear and Niny
Summary: Qué pasaria si Bella decide quedarse con Jacob?... Los Cullen deciden irse. Años despues regresan, pero no estan solos, y se encuentran con muchas sorpresas inesperadas que hacen que sus vidas de un giro ¿Inesperado?... CANCELADA!
1. Prefacio

**Tu, Yo y Ellos que?**

**Declaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la magestuosa Stephanie Meyer.

Prefacio

Despues de 6 mese de vivir en Forks las cosas empezaron a cambiar con la llegada de una familia muy peculiar nunca creimos que nuestras vidas fueran a cambiar tan drasticamente con la aparición de estas "personas" que hicieron tantas cosas en este pueblito pero bueno nunca las cosas son como uno cree que son o como uno las ve.

Les invito a leer esta historia que es de mi familia los Sthephan´s y su locas aventuras y desepciones que tuvimos en este pueblo y recuerden no siempre es todo como lo vemos.

_Espero que les guste nuestra primera historia gracias por entrar y querer leerla._

_**Niny**_


	2. Los Nuevos

Los "Nuevos"

Elizabeth POV:

Han pasado más de seis meses desde que nos mudamos a Forks, el pueblo más aburrido desde que tengo memoria, yo creo que nisiquiera se encuentra en un mapa o en Google Earth y lo más interesante que ha pasado es que hubo un profesor que salia con una estudiante.

- ELIE YA ES HORA! - Grito Jazmin, mi hermana.

- Voy Jazzie! -

Termine de ordenar mi bolso y baje hasta la sala donde se encontraban todos ya listos, Alessandro nos dijo que nos fueramos ya por que era tarde y nos subimos a los carros yo tengo un hermoso Mini Cooper Convertible Highgate, el de Emma es un Beetle, el de Jazmin es un Mercedes Benz SL, el de Alessandro es un lamborghini murcielago y por ultimo el de Ryan es un Saturn Sky pero por hoy solo vamos en dos carros el mio y el de Jazmin asi que Emma y Ryan se fueron conmigo.

La prepa estaba no muy lejos como a 30min a volocidad normal, gracias al cielo llegamos temprano, siempre parqueamos los carros junt...

- Emm chicos? - dije

- Si Eli?- respondio Ryan

- De quienes son esos carros?- Pregunte

- Cuales? - continuo ahora con algo de curiosidad en su tono de voz.

- Ese volvo y el BMW rojo!-

- No lo se, pero cual es el problema?- pregunto

- Que esta en mi lugar!- dije

- no te enojes no te estan haciendo nada.

- Ok, pero no m agrada.

Al final tuve que aparcar en otro lugar y mis hermanos y yo nos bajamos y como siempre todos nos voltearon a ver a exepción de un grupo que estaba hablando de unos alumnos nuevos, genial más humanos mi gozo en un pozo...

-Chicos escucharon lo mismo que yo? - pregunto Emma

- No yo soy algo sordo- dijo alessandro con una gran sonrisa

Todos reimos menos Jazzie, que le dio un codazo.

- Hablando enserio que paso amor?- pregunto Ryan a Emma

- Que, esos chicos, estaban diciendo que los nuevos parecen parientes nuestros - Emma

- Dices que pueden ser lo mismo que nosotros?- dijo Jazzie

- Eso creo - respondio.

-Yo creo que deberiamos investigar - Ale

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo en eso, despues de esa pequeña charla cada quien se dirigio a sus respectivas clases.

* * *

><p>Buueno Chicasos(?) Este fue el Primer cap. Espero que les alla Gustado.

Graacias a Renesmee Black Cullen1096

Por tus Reviews y sugerencias! ^-^'

Hasta el Proximo Cap.

·Goomy bear and Niny·


	3. Ellos que?

Cap 2: Ellos que?

Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la gran Stephanie Meyer.

OC Los personajes que no conocen si son de nuestra creación.

POV Elizabeth

Me pase casi todo el periodo de Inglés y parte de Fi Fu* pensando en esos chicos...

¿Que hariamos si fueran como nosotros? ¿Y si no aceptan nuestras reglas?

¿Tendriamos que volvernos a mudar por su culpa?

No lo permitiria por nada, odio tener que mudarme y no poder quedarnos más tiempo en un lugar, dejar atrás a cada amigo y/o conocido y tener que fingir...

-Srita. Stephan le hice una pregunta!- me dijo levantando la voz.

Oh Dios! eam en que período estoy? eam vamos Elie pienza mira el pizarron, perfecto estoy en literaturaay en estos momentos me gustaria poder leer mentes.

- Elizabeth estoy esperando - repitio la Srita Henna*

- Lo siento Srita. no estaba prestando atención- le dije bajando la cabeza apenada

- Ok, entonces deje de andar en las nubes y saque su libro por que el tiempo perdido hasta los santos lo lloran.*- dijo volteandose hacia el pizarrón.

Decidi mejor terminar mis cuestionamientos para después y poner atención; total como dijo Ale tendriamos que investigar.

El resto de la mañana estuvo tranquila, un par de miradas por aqui, otros comentarios por allá nada fuera de lo normal hasta la hora de receso.

Me junte con Emma y fuimos a la cafeteria a comprarnos nuestra comida y nos sentamos con los demás, el silencio en la mesa era bastante denso hasta que Ryan decidio romperlo:

- Están igual que yo verdad?- Preguntó

- A qué te refieres?- Respondió Jazzie por todos.

- Saben a lo que me refiero, los nuevos podrian perjudicarnos - dijo Ryan

- Tienes razón huelen casi igual que nosotro podrian detectarlos a kilometros - dijo Emma

- Casi?- revatio Alezandro

- Si su olor no es tan fuerte, quizas un poco más facíl de esconder pero no por completo- Explicó Emma

- Elie mientras llegamos a casa y hablamos con papá podrias (hizo unos movimientos raros señalando su pecho)* tu sabes- dijo suspirando

-Si ya capte Ryan, lo unico que les pido es que no se separen mucho Si?- les pedí

- Esta bien-dijeron todos a coro

Mis hermanos continuaron platicando y jugando con la comida en algunos momentos pude notar que desde el otro lado de la cafeteria nos estaban lanzando miradas, esta demás decir que eran los nuevos.

Tambien pude notar unas miradas indecisas de parte de unos compañeros de la mesa que estaba cerca de la nuestra y pude escuchar perfectamente su conversación:

- ya los viste- dijo Diego

- Si! son iguales- continuo Mauricio

- No lo creo, de lo contrario se hubieran saludado o sentado juntos- dijo Claudia

- Y si les preguntamos?- Dijo Diego

- No se me da cosa a parte mira sus apellidos Cullen Y Stephan no tienen conexion! - Dijo Mauricio

Deje de poner atención a sus demás concluciones total ya tenia lo que queria su apellido.

- Chicos escucharon- les dije

En eso sonó la campana.

-Nos cuentas despues te parece Elie? Ahora vamos a clases- me dijo Emma

ok hablamos después- conteste

Salimos juntos de la cafe y en la puerta nos topamos con los "Cullen".

Tenían mucha razón, ellos se parecian demasiado a nosotros en la palides de la piel, con las características ojeras, la simetría en el rostro y sus movimientos agraciados.

Eran 3 chicos y 3 chicas; ellos eran hermosos el primero era fuerte, tan musculoso que parecía un verdadero levantador de pesas y de pelo oscuro y más delgado pero menos musculoso y alto y tenia el cabello color miel. El último era desgarbado, menos corpulento y su pelo castaño dorado estaba despeinado tenía un aspecto más juvenil que los otros dos.

Las chicas eran opuestas entre sí, la más alta era escultural, su pelo rubio caía en cascada hasta la mitad de su espalda, otra era más baja tenía un aspecto de duendecillo de faciones finas, su pelo corto era rebelde con cada punta en diferente dirección y de un negro intenso. La última era delgada, de estatura promedio,rubia, con cabello rizado.

Deviamos la mirada y seguimos el camino a nuestras clases.

* * *

><p>Aquí esta el segundo cap vamos a actualizar solamente los fines de semana ya que entre semana nos es muy dificil.<p>

Gracias por leernos y porfavor deja un Review no seas malita. ◕ω ◕ (ojitos de gato con botas.) :3

*Fi Fu= fisíca fundamental

*Henna= nuestra maestra de Idioma Español o literatura, como le quieran llamar.

*Frase que siempre nos dice Henna cuando no trabajamos o prestamos antención.

Goomy bear and Niny


	4. La visita parte1

Capitulo 3: La visita parte1.

Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la gran Stephanie Meyer.

OC Los personajes que no conocen si son de nuestra creación.

POV. Elizabeth

Cuando llegamos a casa, vimos a nuestros padres esperandonos en el portico, era bastante extraño ya que mi padre deberia estar en su trabajo.

Al entrar mamá nos saludo respectivamente con dulce beso en la mejilla, Ella era una gran mujer, y el un inspirador hombre, ya se que Claire & Andrew no eran mis verdaderos padres pero havia llegado a quererlos como si lo fueran.

Nos sentamos en la sala en silencio. Hasta que Andrew decidio hablar:

-Y bueno, que tal su dia?

-Bien- respondi.

-Papá ve al punto, dejate de rodeos- Continuo Ryan.

-No le hables de esa forma a tu padre! –Regaño Claire.

-Lo siento-

-HAHA, Te regañaron por baboso! –

-Calllate Alessandro!- Dijo Jazmin.

-Okey amor.

-Podrian callarse y ponerle atencion a su padre por un segundo?- Gracias!- .

-Si mamá- respondimos a coro.

-Bueno, como iba diciendo. Creo que ya se dieron cuenta que en el instituto hay alumnos nuevos. Ellos son Los "Cullen", hijos de Carlisle, un gran amigo mio- Porfavor! Quiero que se comporten ya que los hemos invitado a vennir a casa-

-Cómo!-

-Como lo escucharon! Asi que apurence a terminar sus deberes y se cambian!

-Pero!

-Nada de peros Emma!, hagan lo les dijo su padre y yo ire a ordenar- Sentencio Claire.

Todos refunfuñamos y nos direigimos a mi habitacion, en el tercer nivel.

Al entrar Jazi y Alessandro se acomodaron en mi alfombra, Emma y Ryan en mi puff* Y yo me subi a mi recien adquirida litera. Siempre habia querido una…

Intercambiamos miradas por unos segundos hasta que Emm se erguio;

-Creo que hablando por todos, si digo que esto es demaciado extraño!

-Tienes razón, pero no podemos hacer nada-contesto Jazi.

-Tiene razón Chicas- Continuo Ales.

-Mtch bueno, terminemos las tareas y arreglamonos- dijo Ryan.

-Saben?- me levante y me puse de rrodillas en la cama.

-Que pasa Elie?- contesto Ale.

-Esque… En realidad tengo un poco de miedo-

-Porque?- me miro extrañada Emma.

-Nose, no me quiero volver a mudar; quiero poder vivir lo mas normal posible!, quiero poder tener amigos por mas de unos meses! –Fue inevitable que se me quebrara la vos en esa ultima frase.

-Todos entendemos Eli, pero tenemos que hacerlo por nuestra seguridad- Me contesto Ryan.

-Yo se, pero… - Senti algo humedo rozando en mi mejilla; Estaba llorando. Muy pocas veses podia. Inmediatamente senti 8 brazos a mi alrededor.

-Vamos! Hermanita!, ve el lado positivo! Quizas te consigas un "Culito"*- me alento Alessandro. Todos reimos, menos Jazmin.

-Estabien, chicos! Mejor nos damos prisa o no estaremos listos, y yo no se ustdes pero no quiero otro regaño de parte de mama. –Continuo Ryan.

Okey-Dijimos todos a coro y nos pusimos a hacer cada uno de nuestras cosas. Despues nos arreglamos y bajamos a ayudar a terminar de preparar todo para la tan inportante visita.

Mientras estabamos en eso, escuchamos como se detuvieron los cullen pasaron unos segundos y Tocaron el timbre…

POV. Emmett

Cuando llegamos a casa del colegio estaba carlisle y Esme esperandonos en el comedor y Alice y Edward se adelantaron como siempre. La medium con su complejo de enana de jardin y el rarito que escucha voces y tiene cara de gay, virgen reprimido…

-Emmett, sabes perfectamente que puedo escuchar lo que piensas verdad?- dijo el Rarito.

-Sip!

-Entonces deja de fastidiar!-

-Nop!

-Rosalie, podrias controlar al niño que tienes por esposo!

-Mmm… si lo vieras anoche no era un niño – dijo mi amorcito con riza picara.

-Rose! Por favor no me intereza en lo absoluto saber como es Emmett en la intimidad!- Respondio Eddy con asco.

-Vieron! Re-Pri-Mi-Do! –dije.

-Niños! Basta vamos al comedor, tenemos que hablar –interrumpio mama.

-Mami! Eddie me odia! –le dijoe a Esme, yo se que no se puede resistir a mi s encantos.

-Idiot – murmuro Eddie con su acentito franses de me creo mucho jum.

-Hay mi niño bello que te esta haciendo ese hombre malo, ven bebe yo te cuido –continuo Esme.

-Pero mama! Yo no le he echo nada –alego el reprimido.

-No me inporta quien comenzo Edward!, Pidele disculpas a tu hermano!-

-Pero!

-Hazlo!

–Lo siento Emmett

-Lo dices de corazon hermanito? –dije triste

-Hijos! Alto tenemos algo inportante que hablar –interrumpio Carlisle.

-Dinos querido padre –dijo la enana.

-Bueno lo qie pasa es que la familia de un gran amigo mio esta establecido aqui. Creo que ustedes ya los conoscos a sus hijos, debidos a que estudian juntos.

–No Carlisle, no hay más vampiros en la escuela – Respondio Jazper.

-Me parece extraño, pero segun platicaba con el, uno de sus hijos tiene la habilidad de copiar caracteristicas humanas, además si no los reconocen aun los verán pronto ya que nos han invitado a si casa que queda por aqui serca pero esta mas interna en el bosque –dijo papá.

La duende estaba que saltada de a Edward ,yo se que le incomodaba esto de los humanos despues de lo que habia pasado. Ya que lo último que supimos de mi ex hermana Bella fue que estaba con el perro.

-Em, podrias dejar de pensar en ella –Ed me dijo con cara de sufrimiento.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intencion –le dije. Todos cambiaron el semblante debido a que extrañabamos a "La Inombrable".

-Bueno chicos –carraspeo Carlisle –Yo creo que deberiamos arreglarnos.

Todos nos empezamos a retirar de la mesa y en eso entro la toña perdon Tanya, esa mujer no me agradaba para nada. Ya que ha cambiado demaciado a mi Eddie. Ya planearia algo con la duende para desasernos de ella –pense pero oviamente bloqueando a Edward.

-Cuenta con Migo Oso –me djo la enana.

Mientras Ed y la toña se besaban enfrente nuetra. Hasta que my Rose les dijo:

-Que asco! Larguense a su habitación!

-Dejanos en paz! Vamonos Miamor –le respondio la Rubia.

Y el baboso de mi hermano detras de ella puro chucho faldero.

-Te escuche!- Grito desde las gradas!

Ahora Eddie avia cambiado de habitacion, ya que en la anterior tenia demaciados recuerdos de el y Bella y ahora estaba a la par de la de mi Rose y yo.

POV. Alice.

Despues de que mi padre terminara de hablar, yo empeze a organizar como ibamos a ir vestidos a conocer a nuestros vecinos del bosque que tambien son vampiros , juum creo que tengo que buscarles un nombre más corto para llamarlos bueno en fin hay muy poco tiempo y taanto que hacer!

Pase por cada habitacion inspeccionando la ropa de cada uno, no dejaria una buena inpresion si vamos mal vestidos. Cuando estuve lista vaje con jazi para la sala a esperar a los demas y atras venia Edward.

-Y hermano, no nos acompañara Tanya? –pregunte.

-No, esta cansada y quiere ir a nosedonde –respondio frio.

-Okey.

Cuando por fin estuvimos todos listos partimos a pie a casa de los vecinos. Cuando llegamos, que estava relativamente cerca, yo me adelante y toque el timbre.

* * *

><p>Buueno niñas! Espero que les alla gustado el capitulo!<p>

Dudas? concluciones? Que pasara en la visita? Averiguenlo en el proximo cap! ;)

Reviews? :3

*Puff = sillon aguadito

*Culito = se refiere a un chico, un amor de verano(?) o una pareja pasajera.

GommyBear & Niny


	5. La visita parte2

La Visita parte 2

Capitulo 3:

Elisabeth POV

Se podía palpar la tensión en el ambiente, nos quedamos en un silencio algo incomodo hasta que:

-Carlisle Cariño!- Dijo papa

-Andrew vida de mi vida- Respondio el Rubio.

Desespues de eso Andrew se le tiro al señor llamado Carlisle y mama a la otra señora mientras se abrazaban y reian.

Todos nos quedamos estupefactos hasta que a Alessandro se le ocurrio hablar:

-Mi Padre Es Gay! Y engaña vilmente a mi madre!- Dijo entre sollozos.

-Alessandro!, No seas ridículo! Levantate del suelo porfavor- regaño Andrew

-NO QUIERO! – VETE CON TU DESTRUYE HOGARES!

-Alessandro! No nos hagas otras de tus ecenitas, Levantate ahora mismo!- Interrunpio Claire molesta.

-Ok mamita linda de mi corazoncito.

-Ejem de tu corazoncito alessandro!- hablo jazmin.

-UUUH Eso hermana!-

-No te metas Ryan o te las veras conmigo.-se metio Emma.

-No! Mi vida! Tu eres la unica que tiene un gran lugar en mi corazon. Te amo mas que a mi mismo y eso es decir muucho ya que soy super guapo y sexy, y osea quien no me ama!-contesto ale.

-Yo soy más guapo- susurro el grandote ( aunque todos lo oimos perfectamente.)

Mientras toos ponian atención a la ecena que provoco Alessandro, carraspe la garganta para llamar la atención de mi familia como la de "Ellos", cuando porfin la obtuve me decidi por hablar:

-Disculpen, no estamos acostumbrados a tener visitas tan amenudo. Porfavor sean Bienvenidos y sientase como en casa.- Los amigos de papá simplemente sonrrieron, y mis hermanos tenian cara de extrañesa, los comprendia pero no podia ser grosera. Se lo habiamos prometido a mamá.

* * *

><p>Edward POV<p>

Despues de el que todos estuvieramos listos, llegamos a la casa de nuestros vecinos. Podia escucharlos, todos estaban nerviosos, sus pensamientos eran un solo relajo ivan y venian miles de veces. Su casa era un poco más grande que la nuestra. Era muy luminosa decorada con colores calidos, muy hogareña apesar de su tamaño.

Nos invitaron a pasar a la sala de estar allí nos sentamos juntos en los comodos sillones. Ellos nos acompañaron y se sentaron el en suelo juntos tambien. Ya en silencio, el Amigo rarito de Carlisle empezo a hablar:

-Hola a todos, Yo soy Andrew Stephan's y ella es mi esposa- señalo a la mujer que tenia a su lado, era de estatura promedio, pelo un poco mas abajo de los hombros color caoba. Por una extraña razon sus ojos eran de un color azul, sus rasgos eran bastante finos. Era bastante bella- Claire!- un gusto –respondio la susodicha con una campante sonrrisa.

-Ellos son nuestros hijos –continuo- Ryan, Emma, Alessandro, Jazmín y Elizabeth. Ellos sonrrieron y contestaron a coro –Un placer-.

Era ovio porque decian que eran familiares nuestros, eramos bastante parecidos, como todos los vampiros, eceptuando el color de los ojos y su distintivo olor.

Observe detenidamente a cada uno. "Ryan" era bastante alto, rubio, fornido pero no tanto como Emmett, el color de sus ojos eran verdes. "Emma" era un poco más pequeña, delgada pero con sus respectivas curvas, su pelo era largo y en cascada, tenia un color chocolate, sus ojos eran grandes y azules, rasgos finos, bastante guapa. "Alessandro" era masomenos de la altura de jasper, era castaño, fornido pero no como el primero, tenia un rostro de picardia y sus ojos eran verdes."Jazmín" era rubia de pelo largo, estava algo bronceada, sus ojos eran verdes, era curvada un poco más que Emma, alta pero no demaciado, bastante atractiva porcierto; Por ultimo pose mi vista en "Elizabeth" que estaba detras de Ryan, ella era un poco más bajita que sus hermanos, su pelo era largo que caia en su espalda en forma de cascada, era de un color caoba achocolatado; Todas sus facciones eran finas, perfectas, tenia muy buena figura, mejor que la de sus hermanas. Sus labios eran carnosos y de un color rosa llamativo, resaltavan se su blanco rostro, sus ojos eran grises. Era hermosa, aunque no podia verla muy bien por su postura. Por ultimo regrese la mirada al señor Stephan, era alto, fornido, relativamente joven no mas de 31 años, tenia el pelo no muy corto de color castaño obscuro, tenia los pomulos resaltados como su mujer, tenia un aire serio pero juvenil al mismo tiempo. Seguramente Carlisle los conocio hace bastante, antes de convertirme o en mi lapsus de reveldia.

-Gracias por invitarnos a su humilde morada –respondio Carlisle devolviendo la sonrrisa. –Me presento, Mi nombre el Carlisle Cullen, Ella es mi amada esposa y estos son mis hijos.

-Un gusto soy Alice! –interrumpio esta felizmente (totalmente tipico de ella). Se levanto de su asiento y se sento junto a Jazmín y le dio un fuerte abrazo; INCOMO!- era la palabra que mas se repetia en la mente de esta. Y en la de alice era algo parecido a esto: -Genial! Más familia! Más gente que vestir! Aunque tiene un buen gusto pero aun asi podremos hacer un moonton de pijamadas! Hay! Tengo taantos planes!-. Algo me qedaba claro Alice nunca cambiara.

Despues de ese momento raro se presento Emmett. –Hola!, soy Emmett un placer y esta es mi bellisima Rouse –esta sonrrio con malisia, miro a Elizabeth y contesto. –Rosalie; Es un placer.- Era ovio porque la malisia, Ella era la humana en esta familia, ya que su corazón latia. Era increible que siendo vampiros no les molestara terner esa tantación tan cerca.

Los pensamientos de Rosalie no eran demaciado amistosos hacia Elizabeth, y a mi sinceramente no era por ella, porque no la conocia, pero desde que paso lo que paso con Ejem Isabella, no era de mi prefencia estar con humanos.

-Soy Jazper, un gusto.- dijo miestras tranquilizaba un poco a Rouse y me daba un ligero codazo. Bueno,llego mi turno- Soy Edward y gracias por recibirnos.-

No hay nada que agradecer, Sientance como en su casa- me contesto Claire. –Bueno chicos! Socialicen! –rio- Mientras nosotros los adultos recordamos viejos tiempos- dijo levantandose del sillon.

* * *

><p>Alessandro POV<p>

Cuando termino la graaan aburrida charla que nos dieron los pabres "ABURRIDO" mmm... que podria hacer... No podia jugar con Jazi ya que estaba hablando con Eli de saber ni que, Emma estava ocupada con la que parecia un duende, Ryan, como el mayor, estaba haciendole compañia a los viejos, El otro de pelo loco estaba como que ido.. Como dijo que se llamaba? Edmundo?.. a saber; La rubia parecia antipatica y estaba con su ¿gemelo? En fin solo me quedaba en grandote.

-Cht cht, tu el grandote elcualnorecuerdosunombre-

-Eam yo? –respondio con cara de extrañesa.

-Si! Tu!, vamos! Ven conmigo a mi habitacion, solos tu y yo. –okeeey eso sono demaciado extraño-

La cara de todos fuue epica! Cuando termine de hablar, asi que para aclarar confunsiones.

-Esque yo quiero jugar con mi nueva PlayStation 3 pero a nadie le gusta jugar conmigo y pues nose yo pense que a ti si te gustaria...-

-Haaaa –respondieron todos.

-Familia más malpensada esta; puesi eam vas a querer o no? –repeti.

-Rose, me dejas ir? Si? Ala porfa!- no seas malita! Waaaa! Ala si? – rogo Emmett.

-Ya vete! – respondio la amargada.

-Wiiii! –Salimos corriendo los dos a mi habitación.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth POV<p>

-Podria ser divertido, no crees?

-No lo se, podria terminal mal y nosotros en problemas de nuevo, y no se ti pero no me gusta estar castigada!- respondí

-Que enojada! Mtch vamos mujer! Donde esta la Eli divertida?- me respondio Jazmín.

-Mi cordura la tiene bajo llave desde la ultima broma!-

-See... cuando explotaron "accidentalmente" el laboratorio de quimica –dijo reflectiva.

-Explotaron? Segura? –recrime.

-EstaBien! Cuando "Explotamos", por dios! Que enojada eres! –respondio riendo.

-Da igual, no es muy buena idea...

-ALESSANDRO Y EMMET!; no vallan a –me interrumpio mamá.

-CRASH*

-Quebrar nada!- continuo despues del evidente sonido.

EMMETT CULLEN! –grito Esme.

-ALESSANDRO STEPHAN! –la siguio Claire molesta –Vengan inmediatamente! –digieron subiendo las escaleras.

-Estan Muertos jaja, Acaban de romper la nueva pantalla de Andrew si no estoy mal y la ventana –Dijo Edward (Primera ves que habla! .-.)

-Eso les pasa por babosos!- Respondio Emma.

* * *

><p>LO SENTIMOS MUCHO! :c<p>

Niñas de veras este fin de semana estuvimos re cargadas de tareas :s

Pero Buueno :B Graciias por toodos sus Reviews! no saaben lo inportante que es para nosotras su opinion!

Por cierto Tambn le Damos gracias a**_ Rincon Twilight_ **por publicarnos en su página :3

Las Queremos Y graacias por Leer

GoomyBear & Niny


	6. Y tu eres?

Declaimer: Todos los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, Menos Los Stephan & lucas, que son Nuestros.

Capitulo 4:

Elizabeth POV

Despues que mamá y la sra. Cullen regañaran a nuestro estupido hermano y a su amigote, Los Cullen se despidieron al poco tiempo. Todos ayudamos a limpiar las copas y a tirar la comida que habia sobrado. Me despedi de mis hermanos y mis papas y me retire a mi habitacion a escuchar musica.

Al pasar unas buenas horas volvi a mi realidad y comenze a ordenar mis cosas para el colegio. Cuando estaba bajando las gradas, vi a Alessandro saliendo de la casa sigilosamente y despues escuche un carro salir, obiamente fue de el, instantaneamente senti a alguien pasar a mi lado, abrió la puerta y me di cuenta que era Jazmin cuando grito:

-ALESSANDRO REGRESA ES ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!- dijo furica. –Aargh! Eres peor que un niño pequeño! –murmuro para si misma.

Cuando termino de gritar y refunfuñar entró a la casa somatano la puerta.

-Eso me gano por enamorarme de un idiota!-murmuro.

-Tranquila Jazi, no creo que sea algo malo, solo que... ya sabes! Los hombres son así, deplano fue a dar una vuelta o a traer algo; se acerca su aniversario no?

-Si- respondio más tranquila.

-Viste!, no creo que deberias preocuparte puede ser una sorpresa!- dije restandole inportancia.

-Bueno, puede ser que este exagerando –me contesto reflectiva.

-Es hora de irnos!- djo Emma bajando con Ryan.

Ok –dije, agarre mis cosas y fui directo a mi carro.

Jaz se vino con migo, el camino fue extraño, incomodo mejor dicho jamás nos havia pasado algo igual.

_Espero que a mi hermano no vuelva a meter la pata –pense._

Como llegamos super temprano al cole, si pude estacionar en mi lugar preferido. A los pocos segundos llegaron Ryan y Emma, pero Alessandro no aparecia.

Poco a poco el colegio se fue llenando y entre más pasaba el tiempo, Jazmín se ponia más inquieta.

Hasta que ¡Por fin! Aparecieron los Cullen y el susodicho, para variar riendose con Emmett.

-Eli, Emma, Jazmín, Ryan! –saludo Alice con una amplia sonrrisa, nos abrazo a cada una y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ryan. El rubio nos dedico una sonrisa algo extraña? Y un silencio total.

Rosalie nos dedido una mueca y un gesto con la mano en señal de saludo, y Edward estava con la chica rubia.

-Hola chicos! –respondimos a coro.

-Alessandro tienes algo que decirme? –dijo Jaz encarandole, aunque el le sacara un poco de altura.

-Te veo en el almuerzo, adiós –le dijo este pasandole ala par.

-Lo mismo digo Rouse, nos vemos despues –dijo Emmett.

-Disculpa? –respondieron las dos indignadas.

-Como lo escucharon! –y los dos babosos salieron despavoridos de la ecena.

-Elizabeth! –se escucho a lo lejos.

Voltie al escuchar mi nombre y vi a Lucas, corriendo hacia mi con una sonrrisa en su rostro.

-Comó estas lucas? –le dije- Te presento a los Cullen, Rosalie,Alice, Edward y Jazper –dije miestras los señalaba. Y vi en la cara de Alice y Edward confusion pura.

-Mjm! –dijo la rubia llamando la atención –Mucho gusto, Tanya Denali, novia de Eddy.

-ah si claro, Tailla- repeti su anormal nombre.

-Es tanya! –me corrigio con una mueca.

-comosea –murmure.

-Ejem, un gusto! Soy Lucas Black Swan –interrumpio para cortar el momento entre la rubia y yo.

-Disculpa? –interrumpio Edward. –Black? Swan?

-Si, así me llamo desde que tengo memoria –le contestó.

-Perdón por mi indiscresción pero me podrías decir el nombre de tus padres? –le dijo Ed con mucha curiosidad y nerviosismo.

-Claro –le dijo y en eso tocó el timbre –Te hablo despues! Lo siento me tengo que ir a matemáticas –dijo lledo a su clase.

-Hey! Lucas! Esperame! –le grite para que me esperara –ADIOS, y Jazmín relax, todo se arreglara, confia en mi ;) –y sali corriendo.

* * *

><p>Hoola niñas!, Como han estado?<p>

Bn espero! Pues espero que les alla gustado el cap :)

Dudas? Comentarios? Criticas? :S  
>Plis un Review? :3 Piedad!<p>

Las queremos!

GommyBear&Niny


	7. Misteriosos Latidos

Declaimer: Todos los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, Menos Los Stephan & lucas, que son Nuestros.

Capitulo 5:

Elizabeth POV

Pase la mayor parte de la mañana con Lucas, era mi mejor amigo. Fue la primera persona que nos hablo formalmente, al principio fue algo irritante pero con el tiempo logras acostumbrarte.

-Eli? –

-Qué pasa? –

-Por qué Edward, se llama así verdad- dijo buescando la aprovacion en mis ojos, cuando la obtuvo continuo – Me pregunto por mis padres?

-No lo se, no leo mentes – le respondí

-Ja ja chistosa! – mmm, pero no te da curiosidad?

-Un poco, pero no es de mi incumvencia, y ya deua de hablar o nos van a regañar –dije mirando nuevamente mis apuntes de formación ciudadana.

-Amargada –murmuro el como respuesta.

El resto del periodo nos la pasamos en silencio hasta que sono la campana que indicaba el receso.

-Vamos que tengo hambre! Apurate Elizabeth! –dijo mientras me jalaba del brazo.

-Hay Lucas, calmate –dije soltandome de su debil agarre y tomando mis cosas para dirigirme a guardarlas.

-Y tú qué eres? Anorexica? Nunca te he visto comer y no te veo como una persona "sana" –

-Que no me mires comer no significa que sea anorexica y a parte, para ti qué es una persona "sana"? –

-Eamm pues nose con algo de más color, eres demaciado palida! – Igh!* sera que no tienes anemia? –dijo con vos de falsa angustia.

-No seas ridiculo! - jajaja te aseguro que no estoy enferma y mejor apurate o no comeras! –dije adelantandome ala cafeteria.

Por suerte para Lucas aun estaban sirviendo, tomamos nuestras charolas y nos sentamos en una mesa del fondo.

Repase con la vista todo el lugar y ningun rastro de mi familia – _seguramente fueron a cazar_ – pense. Pasamos el resto del recreo solos, terminamos de comer y nos dirigimos a clases.

Me tocaba Ciencias Naturales, asi que prepare mis apuntes y me sente comodamente en mi mesa a esperar al profesor. Era la unica que no tenia compañero formal, naturalmente tenia que trabajar en trios ya que solo eramos 21 en clase.

-Buenos Días! –dijo el profesor Ramón llamando la atención de todos.

-Buenos Días! –respondimos en coro.

-Bueno Jovenes, hoy trabajaremos en el laboratorio no. 3 si? Cualquier duda me...

-Nock Nock*- tocaron la puerta interrunpiendo las palabras del profesor.

El profe se acerco a abrir la puerta y detras de ella estaba Edward con un papel blanco en sus manos.

-Lo siento profesor pero me acaban de transferir a esta clase –

-Bueno Cullen, entre y tome asiento. –dijo el profesor haciendo un gesto con su mano.

-Permiso –dijo. Busco de re ojo un lugar vasío y dada la casualidad y ocurrencias del destino el unico lugar estaba a mi lado.

-Puedo sentarme aqui? –dijo dejando sus cosas en la mesa.

-Por supuesto –respondi mientras corria mi silla en direccion a ala ventana.

-Buenos jovenes ya sin más interrupciones antes de empezar el lab. Haremos un pequeño ejercicio.

Edward P.O.V

Perfecto (notese el sarcasmo) ya voy tarde a la clase gracias a Emmett y a Alessandro solo por que a ese par se le ocurre organizar eso en estos momentos en fin mejor pongo antención por que el profesor ya se dio cuenta que ando perdido en mis pensamientos.

-El ejercicio es acerca de medir la presión arterial de su compañero, les pasare dejando lo que necesitan para realizarlo –dijo el profesor.

_Va a ser un trabajo interezante gracias al cielo que Elizabeth sabe que soy vampiro asi que no habra problema_ – pense.

-Chicos comienzen –dijo el profe Ramón entregandonos el Esfigmomanómetro* y una hoja para apuntar.

-Empieza tú –dijo ella dandome el aparato.

Claro -dije tomandolo, Vamos a ver –le dije colocandole el Esfigmomanómetro en su brazo, su presión era normal como la de cualquier indefenso humano, le quite el aparato y apunte su resultado en la hoja.

-Bueno Tú turno –le dije con una sonrrisa por lo loco de la situación.

-Esta bién miremos como late tu corazón –dijo devolviendome la sonrrisa.

-La verdad esque sufro de presión baja- le dijo continuandole el juego.

-Ok , veremos que ten cierto es eso Cullen –dijo con una cara seria queriendo parecer profesional.

Me coloco el aparato y empezo a inflarlo, y en eso empeze a sentir un extraño cosquilleo en mi pecho y luego un palpitar... ¡Me estaba latiendo el corazón! Me que de estupefacto con aquella anomalia, sentia cada palpitar, con su tan definido ritmo...

-Al parecer tu presión esta perfecta –dijo quitandome el parato y apuntando mis resultados.

La vi a los ojos con una gran interrogante y con algo de terror marcada en la cara y ella solo me sonrrio y guiño el ojo, cuando quise preguntar que rayos se levanto a dejar el Esfigmomanómetro junto con la hoja. Le prengunto finamente al profesor si ya podia retirar y este le dijo que si.

-Hablamos despues –dijo en un ligero susurro que solo yo logre oir.

Junte mis cosas para ir tras ella, pero el profesor me detuvo ya que me tenia que poner al dia de las atividades que ya avian realizado, en un momento de distraccion me asome a la puerta y no la vi por ningun lado.

* * *

><p>Holaa! :3<p>

LO SENTIMOS MUUCHISISISISIMO! Esque chicas hemos tenido infinidades de cosas que hacer pero volvimos :D

Gracias a:

Elena Hale, ,biipoolar, Janeth y a LuciCullen por sus comentarios en el cap anterior :'3

Un review? Pliiis!? Criticas, felicitaciones, preguntas etc... Lo que sea sera bienvenido :D

*Esfigmomanómetro: aparato es un instrumento médico empleado para la medición indirecta de la presión arterial, que la suele proporcionar en unidades físicas de presión. (Imagen en nuestro Tumblr ) ( goomybearandniny . tumblr. com) sin los espacios!

*Nock Nock: sonido de puerta.  
>*Igh: expresion de susto.<p>

Las queremos

GoomyBear And Niny


	8. Aviso y Adios

Bueno Después de taaaaanto Tiempo una actualización!

Creo que como verán han pasado siglos desde que con Niny actualizamos esta historia, y por respeto a las chicas que nos seguían y nos dejaron un review, quiero decirles que por asuntos del colegio y Niny ahora con la universidad nuestras vidas han cambiado mucho. Ella y yo seguimos siendo amigas pero no tenemos tanto tiempo para sentarnos a escribir y retomar este loco FF. En fin gracias a cada uno de ustedes por su apoyo!

Hasta alguna vez,

Goomy Bear ~

Y en alguna parte del universo Niny~


End file.
